Deseos Prohibidos
by GabZ
Summary: “¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?... Moriría antes de pertenecerte” gritaba con odio. “Porque no quiero, eres mío” “así no te sientes tan valiente... ¿Verdad?” murmuró en su oído, manteniéndolo sujeto. Shounen–ai. Lemon. Rape.


**Deseos Prohibidos **

_Advertencia – Yaoi (relación chico –chico), Mención Rape (Sexo no consentido),Lemon (situaciones explícitas). _

Dedicado a Xanae y Mikael Mudou

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

ஜ Deseos Prohibidos ஜ Deseos Prohibidos ஜ Deseos Prohibidos ஜ Deseos Prohibidos ஜ

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, todas las paredes eran de piedra, y heladas, dando una sensación escalofriante al lugar, habían habitaciones por doquier, puertas, puertas y más puertas, una puerta a menos de 5 metros otra, gritos provenían de algunas de las habitaciones, alaridos, todo tipo de sonidos, demostrando que cada uno de esos lugares estaba ocupado por alguien.

Alejándose de ese frío pasillo, llegó a uno más acogedor, uno donde no habían tantas habitaciones, solamente la suya, y la de ellos…. Una alcoba enfrente de la otra.

Se quedó observando la puerta que lo llevaba a la habitación que no era la suya, pensando, queriendo ver lo que sucedía adentro, queriendo atravesar la puerta con la mirada.

**I watched you change  
****Into a fly **

Caminó a su habitación, y tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, dándole la espalda a ese otro lugar al que deseaba entrar, no pudo mantener mucho tiempo su mirada lejos de esa habitación.

Se dio la vuelta, y con sus rojizos ojos la miró de nuevo… ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí dentro?... ¿Ellos estarían juntos como siempre?... o por alguna extraña razón, sólo él estaba ahí, sin aquel sujeto que tanto odiaba.

Se recargo en la entrada de su habitación, aun observando la parte de afuera de el otro cuarto… ¿Y si entraba?... no le podían hacer nada, él era mucho más importante que ellos...

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se giró sobre su eje, y finalmente entró al lugar que le pertenecía.

**I looked away  
****You were on fire **

– ¿Qué hacías parado afuera por tanto tiempo?... – cuestionó una dulce voz proveniente de su cama.

– Nada – respondió secamente.

– ¿Teniendo deseos prohibidos?... – preguntó divertido el otro sujeto.

– No te importa – respondió, quitándose sus zapatos y lanzándolos lejos.

Caminó en dirección a su cama, su lecho, sentándose en ella, se talló su rostro con las manos... Él tenía razón, esos eran deseos prohibidos...

– Prohibidos, pero no imposibles – mencionó de nuevo el sujeto, como si leyera su mente.

– No imposibles – murmuró para si.

Llevó sus manos a la blanca bufanda que cubría su cuello, comenzando a desenrollarla, la lanzó también al suelo, sin importarle donde caía. Se quitó el pequeño chaleco y abrió su cinturón.

Un par de brazos lo rodearon por el torso, acariciándolo arriba de su playera. Una cálida boca se acercó a su oído, para poder murmurar en el.

Delicioso aliento chocó contra su sensible piel, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

– Solamente tienes que decirlo, y él será tuyo – murmuró el sujeto.

– Si, claro... él no me habla, y cada vez que me acerco, el imbécil de Bryan intenta arrancarme la cabeza – respondió molesto.

**I watched a change in you  
****It's like you never had wings **

– Kai, Kai, Kai, tu sólo dime, yo doy la orden, y Bryan no podrá hacer nada. – le decía esa otra persona, levantando su playera, para poder acariciar directamente esa piel que le pertenecía.

Kai se recargó hacia atrás, poniendo su espalda contra el pecho de esa persona, cerró sus ojos, y dejó que el placer de las caricias lo inundara.

– Dime... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... – le preguntó, sintiendo los azules cabellos de Kai en su rostro, oliendo su delicioso aroma, sintiendo su piel bajo sus manos, sus dedos acariciaban esos pezones que perfectamente conocía.

– Quiero... – gimió el peliazul – quiero hacerlo mío, sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, sentir de nuevo su piel, mientras grita de dolor... Mientras se revuelve, intentando librarse – jadeaba, imaginando lo que decía, deseando que se cumpliera.

– ¿Aun recuerdas cuando fue tuyo?... – le preguntó al ojicarmín.

– SI – gimoteó, llevando una de sus manos a su propio miembro, para poder acariciarse, recordando.

– ¿Cómo fue?... – curioseó, lamiendo el pálido cuello de Hiwatari.

– increíble – se tocaba él mismo – se retorcía – se pegaba más al cuerpo que tenía detrás de él – su desesperación – arqueó su espalda – sus gritos – gimió fuertemente, cuando ese sujeto comenzó a abrir su pantalón – sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – una mano ajena se metió en su pantalón, tomando su erección y comenzando a masajear – su inocencia – se entregaba completamente a las manos del sujeto.

– Veo que te gusta imaginarlo – mordió el cuello del peliazul, disfrutando de sus gemidos mientras sus manos le regalaban placer al poseedor de esos increíbles ojos rojizos.

– Siempre está en mi mente, en mis sueños... – apretó fuertemente sus ojos carmín – es mío – gritó posesivamente, mientras su esencia se esparcía por su pantalón y la mano de ese sujeto.

**Now you feel so alive  
****I've watched you change **

Él probaba la sangre que emanaba del cuello de Kai, escucharlo gritar lo enloquecía, y daría todo por hacerlo feliz, se separó de su cuello manchado de sangre – te lo daré – pronunció – tómalo como un regalo – le susurró al oído.

ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos**ஜ**Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ

El agua estaba más fresca que nunca, deliciosa, el momento más adecuado para disfrutar del río, de su cristalina agua y de una noche iluminada por la enorme y blanca luna.

Esa vital sustancia, llegaba hasta su cintura, cubriendo su desnudez, llevó las manos al agua, juntándolas para poder tomar un poco de ese líquido, y lo llevó a su rostro, donde disfrutó de su frescura, mojando también sus sedosos cabellos, causando que estos cayeran pesadamente cobre sus hombros.

Nada rompía la serenidad del momento, el sonido del correr del agua era tranquilizante, solamente él y la naturaleza, haciéndolo sentir libre, haciéndolo sentir feliz.

Tal vez no tenía mucho, de hecho no tenía nada, pero lo único que necesitaba siempre estaría a su lado, durante el resto de sus días, durante la eterna vida que tenía destinado a vivir.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando a su ángel, que no notó la cercanía de alguien más, no escuchó como otro cuerpo rompía con la serenidad de la naturaleza, como otros pasos se habría camino por el agua, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Por la espalda, por donde no podría evitar lo que vendría, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, el intruso sonrió diabólicamente, pues su mente no maquilaba nada bueno... ¿Quién podría tener buenos pensamientos viendo ese maravilloso cuerpo dentro del río?... ¿Quién podría resistirse al verlo bañándose tan inocentemente?...

Se preparó para el asalto, cuando llevaría a cabo su plan, su sonrisa se amplió, sería maravilloso el momento, levantó su brazo... y atacó.

– ¡Hey!... – gritó desconcertado al sentirse agredido, dolor fue todo lo que sintió, algo impactó con su cabeza, seguido por un 'Splash'.

– ¿Te dolió Ry–ry?... – preguntó su atacante cínicamente, su sonrisa malévola aun plasmada en sus labios, disfrutando del asalto sorpresa.

Llevando sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde fue golpeado, se giró, para encararlo. Lo vio, en las mismas condiciones que él, desnudo, dentro del río, con el agua hasta la cintura, su cabello seco, diciéndole que acababa de entrar al agua, una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos al que la mirara, ojos calculadores, observándolo detenidamente.

– ¿Qué rayos lanzaste?... – preguntó, pues había dolido bastante, el otro sujeto borró su maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro, sus ojos cambiaron, esos ojos azules ahora lo veían inocentemente, angelicalmente.

– un limón – respondió tiernamente, llevándose sus manos atrás su espalda, mirando a 'Ry–ry' como si fuera incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

– Y... ¿De dónde sacaste un limón?... – preguntó, bajando su mirada, para ver flotando frente a él, el arma que fue utilizada para atacarlo, el limón.

– De un árbol de limones – respondió divertido, viendo el semblante desconcertado del joven que había estado espiando mientras se bañaba. Vio como su víctima tomaba el limón entre sus manos, y lo analizaba, ojos plateados lo miraban con odio, como si el limón fuera capaz de comérselo.

Sin embargo lo que vino después nadie se lo esperaba, ojos azules se abrieron enormemente, sorprendidos, pues 'Ry–ry' regresó el favor, lanzando el limón directo a la cabeza de su atacante, dando justamente en su hermoso cabello rojo.

– ¡Oye!... eso dolió – se quejó el pelirrojo, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, donde ocurrió el impacto.

– Pues lo mismo digo – mirada plateada lo analizaba con burla, sarcasmo bailando en su voz.

– Hn – se quejó el ojiazul, revelando un pequeño costal lleno de más limones.

– Estás loco – murmuró al ver lo que su "angelical" muchacho le mostraba.

– no más que tu – respondió el pelirrojo, viendo como el otro joven, llevaba sus manos a su platinado cabello, removiéndolo de su rostro, cambiando su semblante de sorpresa a uno malicioso, probablemente el peliplatinado tenía una idea.

Sin quererle dar más tiempo para pensar, tomó otro limón y se lo lanzó, directo al rostro, cuando estuvo a punto de golpear la frente de Bryan, lo atrapó con su mano, demostrando gran agilidad, y que los lanzamientos del pelirrojo eran lentos.

– ¡Oye!... debes esquivarlo o dejar que te golpe, sino no es divertido – chilló el ojiazul, quejándose al no haber logrado su objetivo.

– Hn – replicó el peliplatinado, comenzando a avanzar hacía su ángel. Lanzando el limón que tenía en sus manos hacía arriba y atrapándolo de nuevo.

Tomó el limón con más fuerza, levantó su brazo y lo lanzó intentando darle a su pelirrojo amante. Antes de que el proyectil impactara en el pecho del ojiazul, se movió hacía un lado, logrando por centímetros esquivarlo. Tomando otro limón de su costal, aprovechando el descuido de Bryan.

Lo lanzó, pero el peliplatinado también lo esquivo, comenzando así, un infantil juego de intentar golpear al otro.

El pelirrojo, con una mano levantaba agua, intentando cegar a Bryan para poder golpearlo, sin embargo el de ojos plateados hacía lo mismo.

– Haces trampa – gritaba el pelirrojo.

– ¿Cómo? – cuestionaba el peliplatinado, divirtiéndose por una de las pocas veces en su vida.

– Así – juntó sus dos manos, y levantó la mayor cantidad posible de agua, cegando completamente a Bryan, quien se sorprendió por el ataque.

Cuando el agua se calmó de nuevo, solamente había un joven dentro del río, y no había señales del otro.

– ¿'Ry–ry'? – preguntó el pelirrojo, buscando a su alrededor – ¿Bryan? – caminaba buscando al peliplatinado, pero no lo veía... ¿Y si se había enojado y se había ido, se preguntaba. – No quería hacerte enojar – murmuró, dándose cuenta que ahora se encontraba solo.

Permaneció parado a mitad del río, sintiendo como el agua acariciaba su cuerpo, sabiendo que Bryan tenía poca paciencia y probablemente había llegado a su límite, después de todo no es tan divertido que te lancen y golpeen con limones. Duele.

Levantó su mirada al cielo, estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, dejando ver que eran millones, cada una más hermosa que la anterior.

Sonrió tristemente, dejando que la punta de sus dedos jugara con la superficie del agua, sin saber que una mirada rojiza lo vigilaba.

Lo observaba, desde que llegó ese pelirrojo, sigilosamente con su costal de limones, vio como removió su ropa, revelando ese perfecto cuerpo, como silenciosamente entró en el río. Había sido tan lento, probablemente para no llamar la atención de Bryan, que se vio demasiado sensual para el de ojos carmín.

**I took you home  
****Set you on the glass **

Había visto como poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro el agua fue cubriendo esa pálida piel, escondiendo esa perfección que tanto deseaba, esa perfección que no lo dejaba dormir, que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

Pudo ver como las heridas habían sanado, como esas muñecas y esos tobillos ya no tenían ni rastros de las cadenas que una vez expusieron el cuerpo del ojiazul ante él. Esas cadenas testigos de su posesión, de su poder sobre el pelirrojo.

**I pulled off your wings  
****Then I laughed **

Comenzó a caminar, para acercarse al río, reclamar por lo que derecho era suyo, dejar de nuevo su semilla en ese hermoso ser, deseando ver de nuevo lágrimas en esos ojos azul hielo...

Sonrió, de forma satisfactoria, su mirada nublada por el deseo... Yuriy era suyo, no de Bryan, ese sujeto simplemente aprovechó el momento adecuado para engañar a su Yuriy con palabras, y promesas falsa, ese sujeto que hace sentir al pelirrojo seguridad y paz... llenándolo de mentiras, fingiendo amor... sólo para poder disfrutar de él, de su cuerpo. – _"Haciéndome ver a mi, como si yo fuera el malo"_ – pensaba molesto.

Pero iba a evitar que ellos volvieran a platicar, esta vez iba a terminar con la tierna voz del pelirrojo, quería escucharlo gritar hasta no poder más, gritar hasta que ya no pudiera pronunciar ninguna otra palabra... pero... ¿Si eso no aleja a Bryan?... entonces tendría que marcarlo... – _"Si, marcarlo, Bryan no tendría algo marcado por alguien más... lo abandonaría, y entonces sería mío... como debió ser desde un principio... como debe ser por toda la eternidad"_ –

Ya lo podía sentir, lo perfecto que sería tomarlo en el río... donde ya lo tiene desnudo, solo y a su disposición, lo podía sentir, lo que iba a hacer pasaba una y otra vez en su mente. Colocar las piernas del pelirrojo alrededor suyo, esas delicadas manos empujando su torso en un intento absurdo de separarlo, su miembro invadiendo ese delgado cuerpo, teniendo al pelirrojo sentado sobre sus caderas.

Aprovechando la presión que haría el agua para causar más dolor al entrar por esa estrecha cavidad, llegar al momento más increíble de toda su existencia. Escuchando sus gritos, viendo sus lágrimas... lamerlas, para probar su salado sabor, morder esa pálida piel. Verlo roto de nuevo, inseguro y asustado...

Temeroso de que cualquiera recorra su hermosos cuerpo con sus manos, ni siquiera dejaría que Bryan lo tocara. Kai sonrió, esa idea le agradaba, no le gustaba cuando Bryan lo tocaba, cuando se besaban...

Y al momento de llegar al límite, sumergir ese hermoso rostro en el agua, viendo con ojos nublados como el joven intenta gritar debajo de ese cristalino líquido, llenando sus pulmones, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de terror, lágrimas perdiéndose entre tanta agua... Si, todo sería perfecto.

Un grito lo sacó de sus fantasías y perversiones, sus ojos carmín giraron rápidamente al pelirrojo, viendo sorprendido como manos salían debajo del agua y lo jalaban, sumergiéndolo rápidamente, solamente dándole tiempo de dar un pequeño grito.

Pero ese grito fue diferente a los que le dedicó a él, ese gritó fue de diversión – ¿Por qué?... – Se preguntaba Kai, volviendo a ocultarse detrás de los árboles – ¿Por qué disfrutas todo lo que él te hace?... – Dijo, comenzando a subir al árbol, para sentarse en una de las altas ramas y poder ver lo que hacían Yuriy y Bryan bajo el agua – ¿Por qué incluso te gusta que él te ataque?... – murmuraba.

**I watched a change in you  
****It's like you never had wings **

Bryan no se había ido, se había sumergido, esperando a que estuviera descuidado para arrastrarlo debajo del agua, podía sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo, abrió sus azules ojos, y lo vio, esos ojos plateados, que semejaban el hermoso brillo de la luna, esa sonrisa burlona, de saber que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Feliz de sentirse entre sus brazos, y saber que no se había ido, rodeó el cuello de 'Ry–ry' con sus manos, atrapando esa sonrisa burlona con sus labios.

Comenzando un delicioso beso, estando entre los brazos de Bryan, bajo el agua, donde el cuerpo del mayor estaba completamente pegado al suyo, sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel del peliplatinado.

Ambos cuerpos, siempre comportándose como un solo ser, y eso eran, uno solo, para siempre, junto a él, olvidando todo lo que tenía que olvidar, siendo protegido por esos fuertes brazos, brazos que podían llegar a ser salvajes, violentos y brutales, pero con él, eran delicados y considerados, nunca haciendo nada que él no deseara.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la superficie del agua, iluminando dos cuerpos, que se unían en un tierno y sensual beso, una entrega de dos almas que deseaban nunca ser separadas.

Dos personas que no sabían que eran vigilados, y observados con odio y rencor, una mente que maquilaba, y deseaba deshacerse de uno, para poder quedarse con él otro.

Lentamente se separaron, observándose dentro del agua, Bryan abrió la boca, dejando escapar burbujas de aire, comenzando a salir, llevando a su pequeño ángel con él, no soltándolo nunca.

Llegando a la superficie, lo primero y único que se escuchó, eran los grandes pulmones del peliplatinado llenándose de aire.

– Me ahogo – gritó divertido, abrazando a un a su pelirrojo, con ternura.

– No aguantas nada – dijo feliz Yuriy, empujando el torso de Bryan con sus manos, de forma juguetona.

– estuve más tiempo que tu sumergido – replicó, soltando al menor de su agarre, dejándolo alejarse lo que quisiera.

– Eso no es excusa – caminaba hacía atrás, alejándose de Bryan con cada paso.

– Lo que me recuerda que alguien hizo trampa – recriminó el peliplatinado, recordando la guerra de hace un rato.

– No pude haber hecho trampa si no habíamos establecido reglas – daba más pasos hacia atrás, alejándose más y más.

– ¿Y ahora que planeas?... – acusó, levantando una ceja.

– ¿Qué insinúas?... – agachó su cabeza, viendo esos ojos platinados con una azul mirada llena de inocencia e incapacidad de planear algo malo.

– Conozco esa mirada, y te advierto, voy a volver a ganar – se divertía, sonriendo de forma burlona.

– ¡No ganaste!... – peleó el pelirrojo. Pero ya no recibió respuesta, pues Bryan comenzó a sumergirse de nuevo, lentamente, mirándolo calculadoramente – No 'Ry–ry' no de nuevo – dijo el ojiazul, comenzando a correr, bueno intentando correr lejos, pero al tener el agua hasta su cintura, era difícil.

Volteó hacía atrás y de nuevo no había nadie, ahora sabía que Bryan estaba bajo el agua, e iría por él, sonriendo, y divertido se intentaba alejar.

Se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la orilla, cada paso que daba el agua cubría menos de su blanca piel, siendo iluminada por la luna.

El agua llegaba a sus caderas, bajaba cada momento, iba a la mitad de sus glúteos, llegaba a sus piernas, sus rodillas, y entonces dejó de sonreír, su risa se ahogó en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y detuvo su carrera.

Frente a frente se encontraron ojos carmín, con ojos azules, hielo contra fuego, cada mirada expresaba algo diferente.

Rojo veía con deseo, analizaba completamente ese cuerpo hermoso, ese cuerpo desnudo que se desplegaba justo frente a él, cada centímetro de esa pálida piel era perfecto, ese rostro, frío, pero angelical, y esa mirada...

Había odio en esa mirada, rencor, pero no había miedo... ya no había miedo en esos ojos azules, sólo ira...

El pelirrojo mostró sus colmillos en forma amenazante, gruñendo cual demonio, deseando deshacerse de esa maldita mirada carmín, arrancarle esas manos con las que una vez tocó su piel, acabar con ese cuerpo que llegó a sentir desnudo contra el suyo... deshacerse de esos oídos, que no lo escucharon cuando pidió que se detuviera.

Imágenes pasaban frente a los ojos del pelirrojo, todas eran recuerdos, aumentando su coraje, su furia, mostró más sus colmillos, sus ojos de contrajeron, en esos orbes azules destellaba un color rojizo sangre, viéndose realmente amenazante.

Asustaría a cualquiera que lo viese, gruñía alertando a su víctima que moriría, pero ese peliazul ni se inmutaba, no era la reacción que esperaba, pero no le temía, después de todo, ya lo había dominado una vez, y podría volver a hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo más, el pelirrojo, le saltó, deseando más que nada, que ver al ojicarmín sangrar, en el piso, muriendo frente a él.

Iba a arrancarle los ojos, esos ojos que lo veían de una forma que le desagradaba, una forma que lo hacía querer vomitar, arrancarle esos ojos, con los que lo vio suplicar, esos ojos, con los que tenía pesadillas, esos ojos rojos.

Iba a derramar su sangre por todo el suelo, como esa vez, el peliazul dejó su sangre correr, su sangre combinaría con sus ojos, los cuales quedarían flotando en ella.

Y se iba a reír, viéndolo morir, lentamente, como él se rió de su sufrimiento, iba a disfrutar igual, o más de lo que Kai lo hizo, lo iba a destrozar... como Hiwatari lo destrozó y mató todo lo que una vez fue... todo... por un estúpido deseo...

No podía evitar pensar cuanto lo había amado, cuanto había deseado hacer el amor con Kai... pero lo que pasó estaba muy lejos de eso, él lo había amarrado como a un animal, invadido su cuerpo como si no importara, llevándose su pureza, llevándose lo único que le había quedado en la vida, y disfruto cada segundo del momento, sintió placer sólo de verlo sufrir, de verlo llorar, se burló en su cara, diciéndole que nunca lo amó, y que si alguna vez dijo esas palabras era porque haría lo que fuera por tenerlo debajo, hacerlo suyo.

Suyo, si, deseó ser suyo, deseó ser tomado por Kai, pero con amor, pensando que ese sería el momento más hermoso de su vida, pensando que el peliazul valoraría su entrega como él lo había hecho... pero nada era cierto, todo era por deseo, por tenerlo.

Para reírse de verlo roto y sollozante, para humillarlo, y demostrar que el peliazul podía tener lo que quería cuando quería...

Al momento de saltar, decidido a despedazarlo, brazos lo rodearon, comenzó a agitarse, intentando soltarse, odiaba esa sensación, todo regresaba, su odio, su desesperación, todo.

– Suéltame – gritó furioso.

– No – le dijo Bryan, aun sin soltarlo, lo detenía de la cintura, impidiendo que despedazara a Hiwatari.

– suéltame... voy a acabar con él, con mis propias manos – gritaba, siendo levantado por los brazos de Bryan, quien lo detenía firmemente, preocupado de que su pelirrojo hiciera alguna estupidez.

– sabes que "Él" te acabaría si le haces daño a Hiwatari – pronunciaba preocupado, era difícil detener a Yuriy, y controlarse a si mismo, él también deseaba despedazar al ojicarmín, por todo lo que había hecho.

– No me importa lo que "Él" me haga, ese tipo no merece vivir – gritaba, moviendo sus pies, intentando liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Bryan.

– Pero a mi si me importa – el pelirrojo se calmó, al escuchar las honestas palabras de su pareja... a él le importaba, a pesar de lo que Kai le hizo, a Bryan le importaba.

Sintiendo que el ojiazul se había calmado, lentamente lo puso de nuevo en el suelo, y lo soltó. Dándole la vuelta, para poder abrazar su bello cuerpo, mirando con odio a Kai, quien no se había movido del lugar. Bryan podía ver esos ojos recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de su novio, enfrente de su propia cara, como si no le importara... como si su presencia no le afectara.

Pero no podía hacer nada, Kai era la pareja del jefe, él estaba por arriba de todos, irse contra Kai, era suicidio, aunque Kai en si fuera un simple humano, fácil de destruir, nadie se atrevería a tocarlo.

Bryan agachó su rostro para poder murmurar algo en el oído de su amado ángel, haciendo enojar a Kai.

– Entra al agua, no me gusta como mira tu hermoso cuerpo – dijo preocupado, soltándolo, para poder esconder su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua.

Comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Hiwatari, Bryan estando parado aun desnudo entre los dos, ojos plateados sin perder de vista a ese desagradable sujeto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?... – siseó furioso el peliplatinado.

– Te traigo malas noticias – replicó burlonamente, sonriéndole de forma arrogante.

– ¿Malas noticias?... ¿Peores a tu peste?... – su voz nadaba en sarcasmo.

– je, pues... sólo venía a decirles que Ivanov ahora me pertenece – hablaba divertido, disfrutando al máximo la expresión de sorpresa de Bryan – "Él" me lo ha regalado – completó satisfecho, viendo como la figura del pelirrojo había detenido su andar, dando la espalda aun, ahora permanecía quieto a unos metros más alejado de lo que había estado antes. – así que regresa aquí, que te quiero hincado frente a mi, y removiendo mi pantalón – ordenó, queriendo ver al engreído de Bryan retorciéndose de impotencia y celos. – hay algo muy duro de lo que quiero que te hagas cargo, a ver si esa boca con la que dices estupideces saben hacer algo útil –

El pelirrojo se giró un poco, dejando a Kai ver el hermoso perfil de su cuerpo, giró su cabeza, para encarar a Kai, sin acercarse a él.

– Prefiero morir antes de pertenecerte – respondió, mirándolo decidido – me quitaría la vida antes de permitir que tus manos se me acerquen –

– hn... ¿Abandonarías de ese modo a tu novio?... muriendo cobardemente, dejándolo vivir solo por el resto de la eternidad. –

– Si – contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

Bryan inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su pelirrojo dentro del río, tomándolo entre sus brazos inmediatamente.

– Lo siento 'Ry–ry' – le dijo el pelirrojo, pidiendo perdón por decir que lo abandonaría por el resto de la eternidad.

– no, yo también preferiría lo que fuera, con tal de no verte sufrir de nuevo – le respondió Bryan con una sonrisa, una orgullosa sonrisa, tomando el bello rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos, pegando su frente a la de su ángel, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos – pero quiero decirte, que si te quitas la vida, yo muero contigo, y podremos seguir viviendo juntos en el infierno – aclaró, sin perder contacto visual.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron inmensurablemente al escuchar las palabras de ambos, él se quitaría la vida antes de estar a su lado, y Bryan haría lo mismo, sólo para seguir con él...

**Now you feel so alive  
****I've watched you change **

– Ya oíste Hiwatari, dile al jefe nuestras palabras, y veamos que decisión toma, dile que mañana temprano yo iré a buscarlo personalmente – pronunció Bryan, guiando a su pelirrojo amante fuera del agua, donde las ropas de ambos estaban.

La segunda vez que ojos plateados buscaron a Kai, ya no lo encontraron, al parecer se había marchado. Regresó toda su atención al ojiazul, tomando su propia playera negra entre sus manos, pasándola sobre la cabeza de cabellos rojos, ayudando a su pequeño a vestirse.

Yuriy tomó también su propia playera e imitó lo que su amante hizo anteriormente, ayudándole a vestirse, entre tiernas caricias, besos y lindas palabras. Cuando ambos estaban vestidos, cada uno con la playera del otro, caminaron de regreso, al antiguo castillo en el cual vivían. Disfrutando del hermoso aroma de su pareja, al tener una de las prendas del contrario sobre su cuerpo.

Gesto probablemente absurdo para otros, pero importante para ellos, y es que en su mundo, solamente importaba el otro...

Triste mirada carmín los observaba, brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, y una barbilla se colocó en su hombro.

**It's like you never had wings... **

– Lo siento, Kai, pero creo que debes saber, que no me puedo arriesgar a perder a Bryan – murmuró en su oído, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado momentos antes. – Es demasiado inteligente, fiel y útil, no encontraría un brazo derecho como él de nuevo –

– lo sé – dijo con melancolía. – ¿Los viste jugar?... – preguntó con tristeza.

– por supuesto... ¿Qué se lanzaban?... –

– limones –

– ¿Limones?... – cuestionó, pues era extraño ver a alguien jugando con limones – debo confesar que durante todos estos siglos nunca vi a Bryan sonreír como hoy – murmuró.

– ¿Escuchaste sus palabras?... – preguntó Kai, sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar, agua salada se hacía presente en su rojiza mirada.

– ¿Cuáles palabras?... –

– Si uno muere, el otro se va también – respondió – si yo muero, tu no harías eso, tu simplemente buscarás a otro... o peor aun, cuando te aburra... me aniquilarás, como lo hiciste con ella – dijo triste, envidiando la relación de los otros jóvenes.

Él le dio la vuelta, y lo miró directo a los ojos, viendo todas esas emociones aflorar ahí – por eso lo deseas... – murmuró dándose cuenta – deseas vivir como él vive ahora, feliz, el uno con el otro... – acarició tiernamente esa mejilla con marcas azules – y pudiste estar así con él, te amaba y sé que tu también lo hacías... o lo haces, pero decidiste tomar otro camino – llevó su otra mano, a la otra mejilla azul de Kai – ahora aprende a vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos – respondió sin emoción alguna, antes de atrapar los dulces, pero amargos labios de Hiwatari entre los suyos, sintiendo como algo húmedo chocaba con sus manos, al abrir sus ojos vio las lágrimas salir de los cerrados ojos de Hiwatari.

ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos**ஜ**Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ

Caminaba de nuevo por esos fríos pasillos, escuchando los mismos tipos de gritos en esas habitaciones. Saliendo de ese pasillo, nuevamente llegaba al lugar más aceptable, encontrándose, como todas las noches, con esas dos puertas.

Veía la puerta de sus deseos, esta vez se paró frente a la puerta prohibida, permaneció en silencio, podía escuchar algo adentro. Apretó fuertemente los puños, el sonido era el crujir de la cama, diciéndole que tipo de actividades estaban ocurriendo ahí dentro...

**I look at the cross  
****Then I look away **

Bryan... disfrutando de lo que le pertenecía, a él, esa felicidad robada... hubo otro sonido que le encogió más su corazón, un gemido, de placer...

Su pelirrojo, no había duda, era él, nunca había escuchado sonido más hermoso, él nunca lo hizo gemir, con él, solamente gritó, de dolor, de tristeza, nunca de esa forma...

**Give you the gun  
****Blow me away **

Se alejó de la puerta, dando la vuelta para entrar a su propia alcoba, esta vez estaba sola, "Él" siempre tenía cosas importantes que hacer, al ser el jefe, debía encargarse de su gran familia... ¿Por qué todo le tocaba a Él?... Bryan era el segundo al mando... ¿Por qué Bryan siempre encontraba la manera de estar a un lado del pelirrojo?... – _"Y yo siempre estoy solo"_ – pensaba, repitiendo la misma triste operación de todos los días, removía sus zapatos, se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, desenrollaba su bufanda, y se quitaba su chaleco.

Abría el cinturón de su pantalón, lo tiraba al piso, desfajaba su playera y la removía, quedándose solamente en pantalones. Se metía debajo de las frías sábanas, e intentaba dormir...

ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos**ஜ**Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ

La oscuridad cubría la alcoba, dos cuerpos bailaban la misma danza, dos almas se demostraban físicamente que se amaban, y que nada podría separarlos.

Una gran cama, sábanas hechas revoltijo a un lado, un cuerpo más pequeño. Un hermoso y delgado joven se encontraba justo a la mitad de ese lecho.

Sus ojos azules apretados fuertemente, su cuerpo se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y sus codos, sus glúteos levantados en el aire, escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, jadeando con la boca abierta, lanzando silenciosos gritos de placer, de satisfacción.

Otro cuerpo, uno musculoso, hermosamente sensual, tenía sus manos delicadamente en las caderas levantadas del más pequeño, hincado, justo detrás de los glúteos del pelirrojo, ojos plateados veían la perfecta espalda de su amante, veía como con cada movimiento de su cadera, entraba en ese cuerpo pequeño, con cada movimiento su ángel tomando con más fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos.

Podía ver su ser entrar en él, haciéndolos disfrutar a ambos, su respiración era demasiado agitada, y por más que le encantara ver como hacía suyo a su amado, no podía mantener mucho tiempo sus ojos abiertos, ya que las sensaciones eran tantas que los apretaba con fuerza, jadeando, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Lanzando su cabeza hacía atrás, aumentando el crujir del colchón.

– Mmm – gimoteaba el pelirrojo, sintiendo como momento a momento Bryan aceleraba sus movimientos, abría un poco más sus piernas, dejando que cada embestida entrara más profundo en su cuerpo.

Estiró sus manos, restregando su rostro en el colchón, mordiendo fuertemente sus labios... Abriendo lo mayor posible su boca, intentando respirar...

– si…. Ahí – gritó el ojiazul, al sentir como una de esas estocadas lo había hecho volar, ver estrellas frente sus ojos a pesar de tenerlos fuertemente apretados. Provocando que cada nuevo movimiento de Bryan diera en el mismo punto – más fuerte – le gritaba a su pareja – fuerte – se retorcía, sintiéndose completamente enloquecido.

Dios, era la gloria, era lo máximo, podían sentir como su contrario los hacía disfrutar, cada quien a su manera. Con su mano izquierda Yuriy tomó la sábana entre sus manos, apretándola, gimiendo fuertemente como pocas veces lo hacía, pero no podía retener ese sonido. Para el peliplatinado fue lo más hermoso, abrió de nuevo sus orbes, fijando su nublada vista en el cabello rojo, veía como con cada movimiento causaba que el pequeño cuerpo se meciera hacía delante y hacía atrás.

– Mmmmm – respondía su pareja, aumentando su velocidad y fuerza, intentando golpear con cada movimiento donde su amado se lo pedía – quiero…… – jadeaba – ver que... – tomaba con más fuerza las caderas del pelirrojo, intentando mantenerlo en su lugar – te toques... – pedía.

Yuriy al momento de escuchar los deseos de su pareja, llevó su mano derecha entre sus piernas, recargando la parte delantera de su cuerpo en un solo codo, tomando su propio miembro entre su mano, comenzando a masajearlo, primero lentamente, pero era difícil, ya que su nivel de excitación era demasiada.

Muy pronto se comenzó a masturbar con mayor fuerza y velocidad, lanzando más gritos silenciosos, escuchando solamente el crujir de la cama, y el sonido de su amante entrando en su cuerpo.

– Ya... casi – gimió, tomando con más fuerza las pálidas caderas del menor, jalando ese cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras movía sus caderas hacía adelante con fuerza, causando embestidas fuertes y profundas.

– Si – respondió el pelirrojo, apretando más sus ojos, moviendo su mano derecha con más velocidad, sintiendo como ese momento estaba tan cerca... – ¡Rápido!... – pedía, casi gritando, deseando llegar...

Bryan obedeció, moviendo su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, bajó su rostro, y lo enterró en la espalda del menor, sintiendo como cada vez tenía menor fuerza para moverse, pues estaba apunto.

De pronto el pelirrojo no pudo mantener el peso de ambos con sus rodillas y un codo, cayó en el colchón, quedando acostado sobre su estómago, Bryan cayendo junto con él, aun adentro, pero eso no causó que los movimientos se detuvieran, el ojiazul sacó su mano de entre sus piernas, y la recargó en la pared, sintiendo como Bryan continuaba entrando en él.

Dejaba que el colchón fuera el que ahora hacía fricción con su miembro, jadeando, con su amante recostado en su espalda, abrió más las piernas, dando más espacio al peliplatinado de poder acomodarse e ir más rápido... quería que fuera más rápido.

Bryan al sentir el cuello de su pequeño frente a él no pudo evitarlo, enterró sus colmillos, haciéndolo gritar, el momento le llegó al ojiazul, su esencia se esparció debajo de él, en el colchón, moviendo su rostro a un lado, dando más espacio a Bryan de saborearlo.

Una de sus manos, tomó con fuerza ese cabello gris, jalándolo, sintiendo como volaba, su cuerpo se tensaba, sintiendo la más deliciosa sofocante sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo mordió, probando su sangre, la más deliciosa de todas, causando que su ángel llegara al delicioso orgasmo, lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, apretándolo, sintiendo como su momento se acercaba, como esa estrecha cavidad se contraía, con su miembro adentro, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. De pronto una mano jaló de su cabello, provocando un delicioso dolor, haciendo la combinación perfecta, entre placer, fricción, dolor, posesión y entrega, eyaculando dentro del pelirrojo.

Se quedó quieto, dejando su esencia correr, esparcirse en su amante, abrazándolo con fuerza, todos sus músculos tensos, soltó el cuello, y recargó ahí su frente, gritando su placer.

Permanecieron quietos, uno arriba del otro, uno dentro del otro. El pelirrojo podía sentir como esa cálida semilla se derramaba de su cuerpo, bajando por sus piernas, hasta perderse con la suya en el colchó.

Intentaban recuperar el aliento, recuperar el control de sus músculos, de su cuerpo. Cuando el peliplatinado encontró la fuerza para poder levantarse, flexionó sus rodillas, dejando su miembro salir de ese estrecho canal. Al hacerlo, más semen salió, chorreándose, llegando a las piernas pálidas del pequeño.

Se acostó sobre su espalda a un lado, con sus piernas abiertas, una extendida y la otra flexionada, llevando su mano a su plateado cabello, removiéndolo de su rostro. Pasó la parte de atrás de su mano sobre su frente, limpiando el sudor que había generado gracias a su nocturna actividad, aun viendo el techo de forma nublada.

Jadeando, volteó su rostro a un lado viendo a su pequeño ángel, recostado sobre su estómago, con su linda cabecita en el colchón, mirándolo con ojos inocentes, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ojos azules se agrandaron, dando una expresión llorosa y de reproche, fingiendo una mirada húmeda.

– me mordiste – balbuceó, en un tono de voz, con el cuál hablaría un niño quejoso.

Bryan abrió sus ojos inmensurablemente, notando la sangre esparcirse en el cuello del menor, se acomodó sobre su costado, tomando la delgada cintura de Yuriy jalando su pequeño cuerpo para colocarlo junto al suyo.

Ambos pechos juntos, pudiendo entrelazar sus piernas, Bryan lo sostenía dulcemente, mientras acercaba su rostro a ese pálido cuello, y sacaba su lengua.

Comenzó a lamer, limpiando la herida. Sintió como esas pequeñas y lindas manos hacían presión en sus brazos, escuchó alguno que otro quejido, haciéndolo sentir mal, pues había perdido el control, y debido a esto, lastimo a su niño.

– Discúlpame – murmuró, dejando la herida completamente limpia, sabiendo que sanaría rápidamente, dio un tierno beso en el cuello, y cubrió ambos cuerpos con las sábanas, y cobertores. Cerró sus plateados ojos.

– ¿Cansado?... – escuchó que pronunciaban, abrió sus ojos, sólo para ver como todo a su alrededor se movía, cuando reaccionó estaba recostado sobre su espalda, con un sonriente pelirrojo arriba de él.

– aun tie... mmmhm – sus palabras fueron ahogadas en su boca al sentir unos carnosos labios chocar con los suyos, rodeó de nuevo la cintura del pelirrojo con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al beso.

Abrió sus piernas, dejando que el ojiazul se acomodara entre ellas, sentía como el pelirrojo pasaba un dedo por su flácido miembro, gemidos comenzaban a ahogarse en su garganta, la caricia era tan leve que lo hacía desear más. Necesitaba más...

Abrió los platinados ojos, y alejó a Yuriy.

– ¿Yu?... – pronunció, abriendo más sus piernas.

– ¿Si?... – contestó el pelirrojo seductoramente, bajando su rostro para comenzar a repartir besos y leves mordidas en el cuello del mayor.

– Ohh... ¿Aún quieres más?... – preguntó, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del pelirrojo que se encontraba hincado entre ellas.

– Mmm Hm. – respondió, alejándose para poder admirar el escultural cuerpo de Bryan.

– por favor, tómame, Yu – suplicó – por favor, te quiero aquí, aquí – levantó sus caderas y su miembro, mostrando su entrada.

Yuriy sintió su propio miembro crecer de tan solo ver el estrecho lugar de Bryan, ese lugar que solamente le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Se hizo un poco hacía atrás, y agachó su rostro, hundiéndolo entre las piernas del peliplatinado, lamiendo los glúteos.

Mordió levemente, escuchando el fuerte gemido de Bryan, deseando hacerlo gritar más, llevó su rosada lengua a ese lugar entre los glúteos del peliplatinado.

Bryan apoyaba su cuerpo en las plantas de sus pies, levantando su cadera para dar espacio al otro joven de probarlo. Llevó sus manos a sus glúteos, y le abrió paso al pelirrojo para que su lengua pudiera llegar al lugar que deseaba.

Viendo como el de ojos plateados le abría el paso, llevó rápidamente su lengua a esa estrecha entrada, lamiendo alrededor, escuchando los pesados jadeos de su pareja.

– Ahh Yu¡Oh Dios Yu!... – Bryan gritaba, jalando con sus pies su cuerpo, para aumentar el contacto de esa húmeda lengua con su cuerpo. El ojiazul introdujo su lengua y comenzó a lamer gentilmente. Dejaba deslizar su lengua adentro y afuera del canal, escuchando al mayor gritar más y más.

El menor sacó su lengua, y levantó su rostro, viendo fijamente a su amante, recostado, con sus piernas abiertas y sus caderas al aire, jadeando pesadamente. Esas antes pálidas mejillas ahora color carmín, debido a la rápida circulación de su sangre. Esa hermosa boca, abierta jadeando, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el techo.

Acercó sus caderas a las del peliplatinado, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, para colocarlo a la altura que lo necesitaba, puso la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada, preparándose para hacer suyo a su amado.

– Alto – dijo Bryan, mirando directo a esos ojos azules que lo miraban deseosos, bajó sus caderas, quedando recostado en la cama sobre su espalda – levántate, quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo y excitado frente a mí – pidió jadeando, notando como sus palabras avergonzaban al menor.

El pelirrojo sonrió, lentamente se paró, dejando que las sábanas volvieran a caer lejos de ambos cuerpos, dándole a su amante la más hermosa visión, ya que su cuerpo era hermoso, su cintura delgada, su torso bien formado, y su miembro levantado en el aire gracias a la rápida circulación de la sangre. Sus mejillas prendidas, su boca entreabierta, intentando respirar con normalidad, su cabello rojo caía pesadamente en sus hombros debido a lo movida que había sido la actividad de hace unos momentos. La misma actividad que ahora repetían, pero con los papeles invertidos.

– Dios – murmuró el de ojos plateados, tomando su miembro entre sus manos, admirando a su pequeño, comenzando a masajearse, sin parpadear, notando como gracias a que se auto complacía, esos ojos azules lo veían ahora con más deseo, más nublados por la excitación. Como el miembro del pequeño se levantaba más en el aire.

– No soy Dios, soy un Demonio – respondió el pelirrojo, recordando lo que realmente era.

– eres un ángel... Maldito, pero un ángel – replicó el mayor, satisfecho de ver esa sonrisa seductora regresar a los labios del pequeño.

– ¿Feliz?... – preguntaba, llevando también una de sus manos a su miembro, deseando auto complacerse al igual que su pareja.

– ahhhhhh…. Si – Bryan abrió sus piernas lo mayor posible, exponiéndose completamente – te quiero aquí – repitió, aun masturbando su excitación.

– No te preocupes – se hincó frente a su amado, poniendo su mano izquierda como apoyo a un lado del torso del pelilavanda. Su mano derecha guió a su miembro a la entrada de su amante, colocando la punta, cerró los ojos – será como desees – murmuró, apretó los ojos, comenzando a deslizarse dentro.

– ¡YU!... rayos… eres enorme – Bryan gritaba, estirando sus manos para hacer a un lado sus testículos y dar oportunidad de que su joven amante pudiera entrar con más facilidad en él.

El pelirrojo no dio tiempo, inmediatamente comenzó con su movimiento, entrando y saliendo rápidamente del ojiplatinado. Entrando hasta que su cuerpo chocara con los glúteos del mayor, lanzando olas de placer por su cuerpo.

– si…. ¡Así!... – gemía Bryan, llevando sus manos a sus lados, tomando las sábanas entre ellas, sintiendo como nadaba en placer.

– Mmm – sostuvo su cuerpo con su brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo rodeó a su pareja, recargando su peso en él, para poder llevar su brazo derecho a la espalda de Bryan, donde comenzó a descender, hasta llegar entre los glúteos de este.

En un momento, y sin avisar, deslizó su dedo medio, junto con su miembro dentro del pelilavanda.

– ¡OH CIELOS!... – gritó el ojiplatinado, sintiendo la presión aumentar, al sentir aparte del miembro un dedo entrar en su cuerpo son avisar – ya estoy... tan... cerca –

Aunque nada estuviese haciendo contacto con su miembro, sentía como en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Deseaba que ese momento llegara pronto, sintiendo como era embestido cada vez con mayor fuerza, y velocidad. Pero también existía esa sensación de no querer que el momento terminara nunca.

– Yuriy – gritó – ahí… justamente ahí… sigue golpeando ahí, fuerte – jadeaba.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Había encontrado el punto sin siquiera pensarlo. Ahora buscaba golpearlo con cada movimiento. Inclinó su rostro, y tomó el pezón de su amante entre sus labios, succionando, aun embistiendo, escuchando los gemidos del mayor. – Eres mío – gritó.

El cuerpo de Bryan ya no pudo soportarlo más tiempo. Expresando su placer con un grito, rodeando con sus piernas muy fuertemente la cintura del ojiazul, apretando sus ojos y arqueando su espalda.

Su ser esparciéndose entre sus cuerpos, sus músculos contrayéndose por segunda vez, su segundo orgasmo durante la misma noche. Con sus poderosos brazos rodeó el cuerpo de su ángel, apretando fuertemente. Sintiendo como un par de colmillos se clavaban en su torso, en su tetilla, aumentando su placer – TALA – gimió, llegando al máximo, los músculos de su canal aumentaron la presión alrededor del miembro del ojiazul. – Soy tuyo – murmuró jadeando.

Yuriy sintió los músculos de su peliplatinado apretarlo, sentía como su propio dedo rozaba su piel dentro de Bryan, gimoteando, mientras el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. La aplastante sensación llegando a todos y cada uno de sus músculos, causando que apretara la boca, mordiendo el pezón de su amante, escuchando sus gritos y jadeos... Todo era perfecto, su semilla llenando a Bryan. Parte de esa semi–espesa sustancia saliendo del peliplatinado, derramándose, sobretodo cuando removió su dedo de ese cálido interior.

– Bryan – habló el menor, dejando su rojizo pezón, para atrapar los labios del peliplatinado en un inesperado beso. El mayor lo empujó rápidamente para poder respirar, pues sus pulmones seguían gritando por aire. – ¿Qué sucede?... – jadeaba preocupado el ojiazul – ¿No quieres... besarme?... – preguntó preocupado.

– Dame un... maldito momento... para respirar – respondió difícilmente el mayor.

– No maldigas... – sacó lentamente su ahora flácido miembro de Bryan, lamió un poco la sangre se su pezón, y recargó su cabeza en su amante – ...eso me excita –

– ¡Rayos!... ¿Estarías para otra ronda?... – cuestionó, llevando sus manos al rojizo cabello que se esparcía por todo su pecho para acariciarlo.

– Mmm... Si... quieres... – se giró, bajando de ese musculoso cuerpo, para recostarse en la gran cama. – Yo... ya... no puedo – confesó agotado.

Bryan sonrió, levantándose de la cama. Tomando todas las almohadas, almohadones y cojines que estaban esparcidos por el piso, lanzándolos hacía su lecho. Acomodándolos todos de lado izquierdo de donde su ángel estaba recostado jadeando.

Se subió de nuevo a la cama, recostándose de lado derecho del pequeño, volviendo a tomar las sábanas para cubrir ambos cuerpos.

– Me mordiste – murmuró Bryan, abrazando al pelirrojo, hundiendo su cabeza en la más deliciosa almohada de plumas, sintiendo como el ojiazul se acurrucaba a su lado, pegando ese delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando una posición cómoda para descansar.

– No era mi intención – se disculpó por lastimarlo.

– Nah... Muérdeme cuando quieras – murmuró sensualmente en el oído de Yuriy. Lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza – pensé que te pondrías mal por ver a Hiwatari – dijo sincero.

– ¿Mal?... –

– si, llegué a pensar que me tocaría dormir en el piso – comentó divertido, acariciando esos despeinados cabellos rojos.

– ¿Por qué?... –

– porque pensé que podría haber traído recuerdos de vuelta... que tal vez te asustaría el contacto físico... je, que mal estaba –

– ¿Dormirías en el piso?... – levantó sus azules ojos, para ver a su amante de frente.

– dormiría donde me lo pidieras – le sonrió, regalándole un beso en la frente.

– quiero que duermas siempre a mi lado –

– entonces así será – atrapó esos dulces labios entre los suyos, dándole el beso que no pudo regalarle anteriormente. – Ahora duerme, recuerda que dentro de un rato debo ir con el jefe a hablar –

Cerró sus ojos azules, y recargó su cabeza en el musculoso pecho, abrazándolo, dejándose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos**ஜ**Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ** Deseos Prohibidos **ஜ

Se levantó de su fría cama, todo estaba en penumbras, solamente estaba él en esa enorme cama. Se puso su playera, quedando descalzo, caminó decidido fuera de su habitación, cruzando el pasillo, encontrándose con esa otra puerta.

Tomó el pomo, sonrió de forma malévola, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, entrando a esa oscura habitación. Escuchaba el agua de la regadera correr, miró hacía la puerta del baño, y supo inmediatamente que alguien se duchaba, giró su rojiza vista a la cama.

Su sonrisa aumentó, entre cojines y almohadones, dormía pacíficamente el más hermoso joven, dándole la espalda, cubriendo su desnudes con una delgada sábana que solamente lo cubría hasta las caderas, dejando ver muchísimo de esa hermosa piel blanca.

Se acercó al lecho, haciendo a un lado los cojines, mirando con deseo esos rojos cabellos esparcirse por toda una cómoda almohada, indefenso.

Removió su playera y pantalón, dejándolos caer en el piso, levantó la sábana y se recostó en la cama, acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo dormido. Su mano comenzó a acariciar ese sedoso cabello, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, intentando que su caricia fuera imperceptible.

Acercó su rostro, y hundió su nariz en esa cabeza, oliéndolo de manera pervertida, disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma, con los ojos cerrados. Inconscientemente, comenzó a pasar su mano por la tersa piel del pelirrojo.

Se dio cuenta y separó su mano, no queriéndolo despertar de su dulce sueño, permaneciendo quieto notó que el pequeño seguía profundamente dormido. Lentamente colocó su mano en el costado del pelirrojo, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo su mano, la deslizó al torso, donde comenzó a acariciar, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía más al saber que sus caricias no lo despertaban.

Pasó su mano sobre esas lindas tetillas, tomándolas entre sus dedos, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda del ojiazul, esto causó que el adormilado cuerpo se moviera.

– Bry, tengo sueño – balbuceó, enterrando más su rostro en la almohada.

– No soy Bryan – informó Kai.

Esa voz... ojos azules se abrieron rápidamente, deseando alejarse del sujeto que tenía atrás de él. Su corazón latiendo como nunca, de solamente pensar que quien le estaba pegando su cuerpo era Kai.

Un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura manteniéndolo en su lugar, y una fría mano tapó su boca, impidiendo que llamara por Bryan. Kai lo sostenía, mientras él se revolvía intentando librarse, sintiendo como el peliazul lo regresaba a la cama, y juntaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

– Quédate quieto – ordenaba Kai, deseando que no se moviera tanto, pero no podía evitarlo, quería soltarse y alejarse... – si te sigues moviendo... – pegó sus caderas aún más a su cuerpo, frotando su muy despierto miembro en esos redondos glúteos que tenía enfrente.

Apretó fuertemente sus azules ojos, y detuvo sus movimientos, Kai era más grande que él y no le gustaba sentir como ese sujeto se frotaba contra él, así que difícilmente intentó obedecer, aun sintiendo que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, y respiraba muy rápidamente queriendo calmar su mente que gritaba 'ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO' y poder pensar con más claridad.

– Así esta mejor – murmuró el peliazul en su oído, la impotencia lo envolvía, el miedo regresaba, mantenía sus manos sobre las de Hiwatari, enterrando inconscientemente sus uñas, en un intento vano de soltarse, sintiéndose mal, enfermo. – Así no te sientes tan valiente... ¿Verdad?... – preguntó cínico el peliazul.

No contestó, no podía, y no deseaba contestar, sólo permanecía ahí, inmóvil, asustado, respirando agitadamente, su mente nublada aun por la sorpresa de ser atacado mientras dormía.

Hiwatari comenzó a lamer su cuello, mientras suspiraba con satisfacción, provocando un escozor en sus azules ojos, no deseaba estar ahí, no deseaba estar así, quería seguir con Bryan, quien nunca hizo algo que él no quisiera, inclusive el peliplatinado se había entregado a él desde hace mucho tiempo, demostrándole que para esos ojos plateados era algo especial, algo más que un deseo carnal.

¡Cielos!..., le comenzaba a costar trabajo respirar, su boca estaba cubierta, su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente sólo podía ver fragmentos que pensó había logrado olvidar. Se comenzaba a asfixiar, no era suficiente el aire, sus ojos ardían, su estómago estaba revuelto.

Kai lo notó, se dio cuenta que lo ahogaba, lo observó por unos momentos, y sonrió... si, ahí continuaba el miedo, por un momento pensó que en realidad ya no le temía, pero podía ver que si... y no sólo miedo, era terror, pánico.

– ¿Quieres que quite mi mano?... – preguntó el peliazul, sabiendo que lo mejor sería dejarlo respirar. El pelirrojo asintió, aun con sus ojos apretados, y sus manos enterrando las uñas en la blanca piel de Hiwatari – no vayas a gritar... ¿Entendido?... – amenazó, pero el ojiazul no respondió. Se molestó, pegó más su miembro, dejando que se deslizara entere los glúteos del pelirrojo – ¿Entendido?... – repitió.

Esta vez, el menor asintió con la cabeza, deseando más que nada poder respirar – si intentas algo estúpido te va a ir peor – le murmuraba Kai en el oído – y cuidado con esos colmillitos, si no quieres que nada le pasé a Bryan –

Lentamente fue removiendo su mano de esa boca, dejándolo tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, respiraba agitadamente, y dejó escapar un sollozo.

– ¿Por qué?... – murmuró respirando agitadamente por su boca. – ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?... ¿No te bastó con destruirme?... nunca te hice nada – dejó lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

– Porque no quiero... porque eres mío – lamió la oreja del pelirrojo. Con su mano ahora libre, comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo... ese muchacho que nació sólo para ser suyo... SUYO... – he escuchado como gritas por tu novio – bajó su mano, llegando a sus muslos – grita para mí – acercó su mano, su dedo, deseando sentirlo por dentro.

– NOOO – brincó, quedando sentado en su cama, se llevó sus manos a su rostro, donde podía sentir húmedas sus mejillas. Jadeaba, haciendo un intento de controlar su corazón. Podía escuchar el agua correr en el baño, sabía que Bryan se duchaba.

Había sido solamente una pesadilla, un horrible sueño con ese sujeto, se limpió las lágrimas, y se calmó un poco.

Teniendo más control sobre todo, pudo olerlo... Kai si estaba en esa habitación...

Ya que había limpiado disimuladamente sus mejillas, y podía pensar con más claridad, volteó fingiendo tranquilidad hacía la puerta, donde vio al peliazul recargado en el marco, observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

**I watched a change in you  
****It's like you never had wings **

– ¿Pesadillas?... – cuestionó el ojicarmín.

– Hn – se volvió a recostar en su cama, viendo el techo, deseando estar con cualquiera, excepto con él. Tomó las sábanas, y se cubrió lo mayor posible su desnudo cuerpo.

– ¿Conmigo?... – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Ojos azules se voltearon para verlo, podía notar el color rojizo en esos ojos debido a lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

Miraba a Kai con confusión... ¿Cómo sabía Kai que sus pesadillas eran con él?...

– te comenzaste a agitar desde que llegué, me imagino que tu sensible olfato detectó mi aroma, causando tu pesadilla – explicó el peliazul, a la pregunta muda.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?... – preguntó con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

– venía a hablar contigo, pero estabas tan pacíficamente dormido que me quedé observándote – le sonrió tiernamente, era tan angelical cuando dormía.

– no me importa lo que tengas que decir, ya te respondí... ¡Ahora lárgate!... – gritó, dándose la vuelta, recostándose sobre su estómago, tapándose completamente, colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza.

**Now you feel so alive  
****I've watched you change **

Escuchó que su ángel gritaba, cerró rápidamente la regadera, y colocó una pequeña toalla tapando lo que debía de tapar, y corrió a la puerta, el agua escurría de su cuerpo, causando que sus pies se resbalaran con los fríos mosaicos del suelo, cuando logró sostenerse de algo tropezó con ropa tirada, y chocó con las puertas abiertas de los gabinetes – AAHH malditas puertas estúpidas – se escuchaba que balbuceaba enojado. Pateó el bote de basura, quitándolo de su camino, llegando finalmente a la puerta, abriéndola, para finalmente ver dentro de la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, como debía ser, su ángel recostado sobre su cama, completamente escondido bajo las sábanas y almohadas. Giró su rostro y vio a Hiwatari observándolo.

– hn, con razón apestaba – murmuró, regresando su atención a Yuriy. Se veía tan lindo, como siempre, ahí escondidito, sonrió, podía ver las sábanas mostrando su hermoso trasero, podía ver como sus piernas estaban medio abiertas, y su cabecita bajo la almohada.

Recordó que Kai podía ver lo mismo que él, y eso le molestó, regresó su atención al peliazul, quien miraba de forma extraña a su ángel.

– ¿Admirando lo que nunca podrás tener?... – preguntó sarcástico, caminando a su lecho, viendo a su pequeño desde los pies de la cama.

– Admirando lo que perdí – contestó sincero el peliazul.

Bryan lo miró con burla, tomó las sábanas entre sus manos, y se metió a su cama, donde comenzó a gatear bajo las cobijas, comenzando a repartir tiernos besos en los pies del pelirrojo.

Continuó subiendo, regalando una que otra lengüetada a esas firmes piernas, sintiendo como su ojiazul respondía a sus caricias, abriendo más sus piernas para dejarlo explorar su cuerpo.

Llegó a la parte media del menor, donde introdujo su lengua entre esos glúteos, la sacó y mordió la blanca piel, escuchando como el pelirrojo comenzaba a jadear.

Mirada rojiza veía como bajo todos esos cobertores algo pasaba, haciendo jadear a Yuriy, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo... Si, Yuriy era feliz... con Bryan.

**And you feel alive  
****You feel alive  
****I've watched you change **

El peliplatinado continuó con su recorrido, lamiendo toda la columna, desde donde comenzaba hasta llegar al cuello, se acercó a su oído.

– ¿Estás bien?... – murmuró, notando como su ángel asentía, y se giraba, para abrazarlo por la cintura, dándole la espalda a Kai, sacando su cabecita de debajo de la almohada. – Bien – suspiró tranquilo, regresando su platinada mirada a Hiwatari. – Dile al jefe que ya voy, simplemente me termino de vestir –

– no soy un mensajero, rata, vine a hablar con Yuriy... Él ya sabe –

– Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte, márchate – dijo el pelirrojo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Bryan.

– eso voy a hacer... Él y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí... quería despedirme – comentó tristemente.

**It's like you never had wings...  
****You change **

– adiós, bye, fuera – se giró, dándole la espalda a Bryan, pegando su espalda al pecho del mayor. Dejando que el pelilavanda rodeara su cuerpo con esos fuertes brazos.

– quería decirte que... nunca voy a olvidar el día que fuiste mío, tal vez no fueron las circunstancias adecuadas... pero siempre voy a valorar el hecho de haber sido tu primera vez... solamente lamento haberla robado – explicaba arrepentido – espero que seas feliz... con él – señaló a Bryan.

– Lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz, es olvidar ese día, y olvidarte a ti – replicó el ojiazul...

Le sonrió con tristeza, es lo único que le quedaba hacer... suspiró, y se giró, abriendo la puerta para salir, sabiendo que sería la última vez que vería esos azules ojos, dedicándole una mirada, aunque fuera de odio, pero le dedicaba una mirada.

Se detuvo antes de salir por completo de la habitación, y lo miró, queriendo pintar en su memoria, cada rasgo, cada color, forma, textura de ese hermoso rostro.

– Yuriy, nunca mentí cuando dije que te amaba – tomó una gran bocanada de aire – aun te amo, y siempre lo haré... lo siento – se giró, y finalmente salió del lugar.

**...I'm over... **

– ¿Yu?... – llamó Bryan, girando a su ángel, para poder verlo a la cara – puedo escuchar – puso su mano sobre el pecho del menor, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez – y sentir, como sus palabras hacen latir tu corazón – El pelirrojo negó con su cabeza, iba a decir algo, pero Bryan no le dio oportunidad – nada te obliga a quedarte, sé que no puedes obligarte a amar a alguien, y por el siempre sentiste un sentimiento fuerte... te acaba de decir esas palabras que ni siquiera yo te he podido dedicar... si quieres ir con él, es tu oportunidad –

Volvió a negar, colocó su mano sobre la de Bryan.

– esto es por una pesadilla – explicó – y no me importan las palabras vacías de ese hombre, para él decir 'te amo' es como respirar – le sonrió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor – tu no me lo haz dicho, pero me lo haz demostrado, eso él nunca lo ha hecho... – el peliplatinado sonrió feliz, tomándolo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

– ¿Yu?... – pronunció sabiendo que era el momento... agacho su rostro, poniéndolo en el oído del menor – Te amo – confesó con su corazón puesto en esas palabras.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza... eso se escuchaba tan diferente a como lo decía Hiwatari – Te amo, Ry–ry – respondió, regresando el mismo sentimiento. – no me dejes – pidió.

– Nunca – permanecieron abrazados, sintiendo el corazón del otro latir.

– ¿Bry?... –

– ¿Mmm?... –

– Estorba – murmuró el ojiazul, jalando la toalla que envolvía al ojiplatinado, lanzándola lejos de la cama. – mucho mejor – sonrió satisfecho.

ஜ Deseos Prohibidos ஜ**FIN**ஜ Deseos Prohibidos ஜ


End file.
